


I Know No Other Way But Mine

by cheesecloth



Series: September 2017 Oneshots [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Hanzo totally craves attention, Hanzo's just an asshole and that's why I main him ;), I am so sorry McCree, M/M, Oneshot, and I could totally see him doing this, but he's a dumbass, you were just trying to flirt with him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesecloth/pseuds/cheesecloth
Summary: Hanzo Shimada has learned the Bow. He's learned the Sword. Now he must learn the Gun.





	I Know No Other Way But Mine

"Hey Shimada," the cowboy called out from the end of the training ground. “Care to join me at the shootin’ range?”

The archer hesitated. One one hand, he’d rather practice alone. On the other, he wanted to see what the gunslinger had planned. And if it had anything to do with a competition, he wanted to show just how easily he could defeat him.

With a forming decision in mind, Hanzo curtly nodded and strolled over to the cowboy languidly.

His eyebrow rose delicately in question. “What do you have in mind, cowboy?”

McCree laughed. “Well hey, I know how handy ya are with that bow. I wanna know if yer handy with anythin’ else.”

Hanzo’s chest puffed slightly at the challenge. “Very well.” He glanced around and perked at the sight of a sword. Perhaps a spare of Genji’s.

With long-practiced movements, he unsheathed the sword and twisted it in his hands, testing it. With a decisive strike, he lunged forward at a training bot, giving it no time to react as he plunged the sword quite effortlessly into it’s central nervous system of wires.

The gunslinger whistled, rightfully impressed with the way the archer handled a sword. It is only obvious how he grew skillful with a blade. He was raised alongside Genji, and learned the craft and smell of a sword. His talent with archery stemmed from sparse hunting trips in the forests around Hanamura.

Hanzo sheathed the sharp blade and turned to McCree, expecting him to stare at the ex-yakuza in awe. He was sorely disappointed as the man seemed to be stifling laughter.

“Was that not acceptable?” Hanzo growled, clearly not pleased with the mirthful gunslinger.

The cowboy slowly approached him, his spurs softly jingling with each languid step. As he stood next to Hanzo, he offered out a gun. Hanzo observed the piece curiously.

“Got any o’ that same skill with a gun, Shimada?” McCree queried, his eyes sparkling with amused mischief.

Hanzo frowned and took the gun, feeling the long, smooth metal. It was not McCree’s Peacekeeper, too long in fact, but it had a spectacular weight. It was perhaps a rifle. A worthy weapon.

The cowboy’s head tilted in question at Hanzo’s moment of hesitation. His ridiculous hat slipped a little over his eyes, so the archer could not dissect his expression.

“Hmm.” Hanzo walked away. He heard the gunslinger make a confused noise and watched curiously as Hanzo took his favored bow out of its protective case. He momentarily checked its balance and taut string before carrying both the bow and the gun over to McCree.

The man’s head was still tilted in question. “What’s the bow fer?”

Hanzo ignored him, staring confidently at one of the training bots. He tracked it’s movements, and in one fell swoop, he pulled the string of his bow, the gun in the place of his usual arrow, and aimed at the bot.

He even ignored the startled shout from McCree, as well as his absurd laughter. It cut off the moment he lined up his shot and turned his head to smirk at the cowboy as he let go. The entire rifle collapsed into the bot’s supposed sternum with deadly accuracy, shattering both the rifle and the bot.

“Shimada, literally what the fuck?” 

**Author's Note:**

> You know DAMN well what inspired me to write this.  
> https://pics.me.me/mccree-do-u-even-know-how-to-shoot-a-gun-23590088.png
> 
> Have any questions for me? Any suggestions? Please contact me at: flufficient.contact@gmail.com


End file.
